


Between a Shield and a Hard Place

by ferix79



Series: Polyship ABO AU [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Intersex, Intersex Noctis, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Strength Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Gladio quite literally rises to Noctis' challenge of holding him up against a wall and sucking him off at the same time.Beta Gladio/Omega Noctis. This is for both Kinktober and my ABO au.





	Between a Shield and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> **~*~*Noctis has a vagina in this fic.~*~* Just so you know, so nothing is a surprise. He doesn’t call it that and it’s never referred to as that, but he does have one. He is not trans, he’s intersex, but identifies as male. He DOES have a penis, albeit a small one. Okay, glad we’re all clear on that.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't like the kinks for kinktober day 13, so I went with size difference and sthenolagnia, or strength kink.

“I love the way you look next to me,” Gladio purred, rutting his dick against Noctis’ own cock and wet slit, “so small and perfect.” Noctis held their cocks together at the base, though from the look of bliss on his face, his mouth hanging open as he thrusted in tandem, he was just barely hanging on.

Leave it to a needy omega to have his pack to do all the work for him, Gladio joked in his head. Not that he cared, with the scent Noct was giving off. Sweet and flowery and addicting, it brought Gladio to his knees every time. The pack liked to joke that Noct was lucky to have the three of them, but he thought it was the other way around. _They_ were lucky to have him—beautiful and snappy and loving and brave and—

It was too much emotion for the beta to handle, at times. He purred in pleasure, thrusting harder against his omega, and bit down on Noctis’ scent gland. It was a false show of dominance, a claim that would never be real, but it felt good in the moment.

“How hard do you want me to fuck you, babe?” he murmured into Noctis’ ear when he pulled away, replacing his cock with his fingers as he slipped into Noct’s entrance with ease. Noctis’ whole body jolted at the sudden change. He let off a high pitched whine and pressed closer, nuzzling Gladio’s neck in an attempt to soak himself in his beta’s scent. He forgot about the question while Gladio took his time fingerfucking him.

“Ngh…Nnnn…” putting together words was harder than he thought, but Gladio responded by letting up on the pace. “N-not tonight, Glads,” he panted, wrapping his arms around Gladio’s shoulders and pulling himself up to kiss the corner of his lips, “I—mmmm, want your tongue. All over me, inside me. I love how you can fit all of me in your mouth.”

He giggled, drunk on pleasure and Gladio’s scent which complemented his own. Pulling himself further up Gladio’s body, he whispered in his ear. “Bet you can’t hold me up and suck me off at the same time,” he taunted.

“Of course I can,” in one swift motion he stood and dragged Noctis up against a wall, his possessive growl sending shocks of pleasure up and down the omega’s body.

Gladio made quick work of his claim, hooking Noctis’ knees over his shoulders and supporting the omega’s back with his hands. Seconds later Noctis was hauled up into the air, his back up against the wall and his dick right in line with Gladio’s mouth.

He started with a long lick up Noctis’ dripping wet entrance, then engulfed his omega’s cock with his mouth. He smiled as he worshipped the hard length with long, wide licks, occasionally dipping down to the slick pink skin below. The range of noises coming out of Noctis was divine—he didn’t even know the omega had some of those in his repertoire.

The position was perfect for going deep, Gladio soon found out. A slightly misplaced hand caused Noct to slip closer, driving the beta’s wandering tongue deep inside him. He yelped and grabbed onto Gladio’s head, at first afraid of falling but then out of ecstasy. His fingers tangled in Gladio’s hair as warm, overwhelming pleasure seeped through his body. Gladio wasted no time in seeking out his sweet spot, sweeping his tongue over the soft walls until Noctis’ thighs began to shiver and twitch.

The omega didn’t last long after that, unable to hold himself back from the onslaught of pleasure and the thrill of being sucked off and eaten out six feet in the air. Gladio’s mouth returning to his cock once more pushed him over the edge, his whole body quaking while Gladio held him steady. He couldn’t help it—his legs shook and toes curled, his back arched up off the wall and his hips canted up involuntarily as he came all over Gladio’s mouth and chin.

Gladio kneeled to set him down, keeping the very limp Noctis steady along the wall the whole time. He wasn’t even sure if he trusted himself after that, the way his own legs were shaking with pleasure and strain. They’d have to do this again with Ignis and Prompto around. It sure made for a good view, the omega pinned up against a wall and legs spread open just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed as much as Noct did. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [ my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
